Shoot out at forks
by Glassbug
Summary: Bella has a big secret but she can't share it while a gun man holds his hospital hostage. Entry for the TwiFic Doctorward Contest.


A/N: I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

I'm perched on the edge of the sofa with my eyes flicking from the TV to the phone on the coffee table in front of me.

I'm waiting for an update, some news on what's going on. The news channel was showing the Elizabeth Masen Memorial Hospital main entrance.

A hospital that was currently under lockdown by an armed gunman who walked into the A&amp;E department at six this evening — thirty minutes before the end of Edward's shift.

My day started so well and I had some great news to share. I had a whole date night planned. Today was the day I was going to tell him.

*earlier in the day.*

I wake up before Edward and I sneak out of our bed to get in the bathroom . I make it just in time and throw up everything in my stomach . This is the seventh morning in a row I have woken up and expelled my stomachs contents.

I finally stop and as I sit back, I feel a damp cloth press to my head.

"I'm sorry ," I whimper to Edward.

"I'm going to call the hospital and book the day off."

" No," I shout frantically . He needs to go to work so I can go to the doctors.

" Bella, you need to go to the clinic. You need to be checked over."

"I'm fine, Edward," I say a bit more forcefully than I intend.

"Bella?"

" Please, Edward, it's only the stomach flu. I'll be fine later. I'm getting over it." I throw the pout at him and watch as his resolve crumbles.

" Okay, but if you're still like this tomorrow, I'm booking time off work. Okay?"

"Okay." I tilt my head up as he kisses my forehead before heading back into our bedroom.

*end flash back.*

I hadn't told him I already had a doctor's appointment. I could have just told him and had him do the test, but I didn't want to give him any false hope . I could have gone to any of the men in our family or Rosalie, but it didn't feel right for them to know before I told Edward .

Three hours later, I was sitting in the doctor's office, numb after being told I was right. I got into my car and thought about going to the hospital and telling Edward straight away, but I wanted to make it special for him.

I came home and started to cook his favourite meal for dinner.

The plan was simple cook dinner, get into his favourite dress, set the table, serve dinner, and then wait til dessert for him to find out.

Now I'm sitting by the phone, watching TV and hoping he hasn't been hurt.

All I know is what the TV news caster has said.

Edward had called at half past five to say he was going to be late after a fire in a block of flats, bringing multiple casualties to the A&amp;E department as they were the nearest.

Our dinner is now cold. Nothing has been touched.

I hear the doorbell ring and slowly get up. As I open the door, I find a frozen and soaked looking Emmett, Alice, and Esme on the other side.

"Sorry, Bella, but you live nearest the hospital," Esme says as she fights the tears.

"I've heard nothing about Edward. I didn't want to worry you," I whisper, wondering how they found out Edward was at the hospital.

"Bella, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie are also at the hospital."

Rosalie should be in maternity, so hopefully she is fine as maternity is on the other side of the building, but Jasper is a trauma surgeon and as Carlisle was the Chief of Staff, they would be in the A&amp;E department.

I feel my stomach drop before I turn and run to the bathroom. I just make it in time before I empty the contents of my stomach.

"Oh, Bella," Esme says as she walks in. "Do you still have that stomach bug?"

"Sorta," I say as I lean back against the wall.

"Bella?" Esme asks as I burst into tears.

"Everyone will be okay ," she says as she sits down next to me.

"I had dinner and a romantic evening all planned," I wail before I feel her arms around me.

"Bella!"

We hear shouting from the front room before a scream follows. I pull myself off the floor and run to the TV. As I run in, I see Edward and a nurse pushing a bed through the doors.

"He's alive, thank God!" I say out loud, only to scream as he gets half way between the police and the hospital exit then turns and re-enters the hospital emergency department.

"No! Edward, don't! We need you!" I scream before I crumble onto the floor.

I don't know why I panic.

"I don't know why shouting at the TV helps, but it feels good."  
"I'll go get you a drink, Bella ," someone says as they walk out the room.

I hear the sound of glass breaking from the kitchen, and then I realise that Edward's cake was in the fridge.

Emmett is in front of me in a few minutes, and I notice for the first time that he's changed his clothes. It's only then that I remember the clothes he is in are the emergency set he keeps here.

Everyone keeps a bag of clothes here just in case. "As a member of the medical community, you never know what your hours are going to be like, so it made sense." "Bella, honey, does Edward know you're pregnant?" Emmett asks as I hear two gasps from different points in the room.

I look Emmett straight in the eyes before responding. "I found out this morning," I whisper before I take a deep breath. "I was going to tell him tonight."

"Okay, sweetheart, we need you to calm down. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." I smile at Emmett.

"Okay, well to start with you are going to relax," Alice says as she smiles at me.

"It explains why you've been ill lately," Esme says as she sits down next to me. "I'm gonna be a grandma."

There's a few minutes of silence before Esme shrieks. "Oh my God , that makes me sounds so old!"

We all laugh at Esme and her comment about being old, finding it very amusing.

"You're not that old, Mum," Alice chirps in. "I'm only twenty three."

"Yes, and you're my youngest. I had Emmett at eighteen and Edward as a twenty-first birthday present. You came two years later at twenty-three ."

"That makes you forty six!"

"Damn, Mum, you're ancient," Emmett says, and I laugh as he gets hit on the head.

We all stop when a phone rings.

All eyes are now on the coffee table that is currently the wait out point for our mobiles and the landline phone. I want to answer the phone. I don't care whose phone it is. I want to just lean over to the table and pick it up, but my body won't let me.

"Hello?" Esme answers the phone, so it must have been her mobile. "Oh, thank God, Carlisle."

My head snaps up at Carlisle's name.

"No, love, I'm at Edwards. We all are." Esme turns to me and I look at her — scared.

Why has Edward not called?

"Let me give Bella the phone."

She hands me the phone and my hand shakes as I take the it from her. " H-h-h-hel-lo ."

"Hi, baby. Are you ok?"

At the sound of his voice, I burst into tears and can't stop. At some point I drop the phone and hear Emmett tell Edward to get home now.

I must have spent the last twenty minutes, crying and pacing the front room. When the door finally opens, an exhausted looking Edward walks in, followed by Jasper Rosalie and Carlisle.

I throw myself into Edward's arms.

"Bella, love, I'm fine," he whispers as he holds me tight and I cry. "Baby, I'm fine."

I have no idea how long we sit on the hallway floor, but when I finally calm down, I've buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"What's brought this on?" Edward whispers as he holds me tight.

It may be the wrong way to some, but I can't wait any longer. "Sorry, it's your damn offspring running rampant with my hormones."

He says nothing and I wait a few more minutes before I lean backwards and look at his face.

"Edward?" I say calmly. He just sits there and I look at him before putting my hands on either side of his face. "Edward?" I say again.

"Offspring?" he says stunned, but looks at me. "As in baby?"

I smile and nod at him.

"Well, I'll be damned. Someone points a gun in his face and he is fine; his wife sits on the floor and tells him she is pregnant and he goes into shock," Jasper says before chuckling and causing everyone to laugh.

Edward says nothing the whole time, but looks to my stomach then up to my face.

"We're having a baby." He smiles at me before hugging me tightly and kissing me passionately.

He slowly backs away and lifts a hand. "Can I, please?" he begs like a school child.

I nod as he slowly places a hand on my stomach. He then kisses me again before standing up with me in his arms and heads to the stairs.

"Hey, where the hell you going?" Emmett yells while everyone snickers.

"To show my wife how much I love her. Help yourself to anything you need. I'll be back in twenty."

Emmett's response is to run out the hall screaming he needs some bleach to get the image out his head.

While Esme yells, "Dibs on the spare room."

"We get the Jacuzzi."

"Meet you in the front room in an hour," Rosalie calls, following Emmett's direction.

When we get to the top of the stairs, Edward opens our bedroom door. He then places me on the bed and looks down before licking his lips.

"Love, as much as I love that dress on you, you have thirty seconds before I rip it off your body."

I smile as he starts taking his clothes off and I strip my dress off. Once my dress is off I hear him growl as he looks at my underwear.

"Damn it, baby." He moans before diving on top of me, forcing our lips together.

I'm broken from the kiss by a loud ripping sound, and then a pair of fingers burying deep into my core.

"Damn it, Edward, those where new," I moan between pants.

"You can't really do angry when you're writhing and moaning like this." He chuckles as he adds a third finger to pump in and out of me. "Bella, unless you want me to rip that sexy damn bra off, take it off now," he growls near my ear.

I moan as I grab the back of my bra. I don't want him ripping another piece of clothing. As soon as the bra is off, my left nipple is teased by Edward's mouth as his hand grabs my right to pinch and pull. He leaves my nipples and reburies his fingers in my pussy.

"Oh, love, you're so wet," he whispers as he releases my nipple and climbs up my body. "I'm going to have so much fun with your body."

I moan and feel myself get wetter.

"Oh, my woman likes it when I talk dirty."

I arch my back trying to get more.

"Wonder how much more she can take."

His tongue traces the shell of my ear.

"Maybe I should just stop and we get dressed and go back to entertaining our guests."

His fingers leave my pussy and drag up my stomach, circling my nipples and causing me to moan."

"Please, Edward," I moan as his fingers fill my mouth and I watch as he crawls on top of me while my tongue and mouth treat his fingers as if they were his long hard cock.

I moan at the thought.

"Mmm, something tells me my girl is being naughty." I moan when he finishes and his cock grinds against my clit.

"I guess she is currently picturing my fingers being a certain cock she likes to suck." He kisses my cheek, "lick," he whispers in my ear.

"Or maybe my cock pounding into her tight pussy."

As he says pussy, I feel a flood as I cum, but before I finish, his cock fills me.

"Fuck!" I shout as my back arches into his body.

Once my back slumps onto the bed, Edward starts slowly thrusting in and out of me.

My hands burrow into his hair and his mouth clamps onto my nipple. I tug his hair hard, trying to get him to roll over. He gets the hint and rolls over, letting me sit up. I bounce up and down several times making him groan.

"Bellaaa," he whines as my body leaves his and I crawl up onto my hands and knees, wiggling my ass in his direction.

"So, are you going to sit there all night or are you going to climb up here and fuck me hard?"

He mumbles something that sounds like, ' Fuck, I've gone to heaven,' before he stands up. He lines himself up with me and thrusts into me in one fast movement.

He thrusts several more times and makes me moan before his fingers make their way to my clit and start rubbing hard, which makes me scream his name as I cum hard. Once I've finished riding out my orgasm, he pushes down on my shoulders then buries his cock in my pussy and adds his thumb in my ass.

I moan before arching back into him as he thrusts in — the harder he gets, the louder I get thrashing my head from side to side and pulling at my hair as I get close to comeing again.

He and his cock are driving me insane.

"Cum, baby . . . Please cum," Edward begs from behind me.

That's all it takes as I cum hard and he roars from behind me. Edward falls on to the bed on his side, taking me with him. I lie still and in my own world, coming down from the euphoria of our time together. When we can both breathe properly, Edward pulls out making me hiss at the emptiness.

His fingers leave my pussy and drag up my stomach, circling my nipples and causing me to moan."

"Oh, Edward!" I cry as I run a hand over the bandage.

"It's nothing, Bella." He puts his hand on the bandage and pulls it off to show me the stitches hidden under it.

"Can we leave this please?" I look into his eyes as he leans up. "I would rather talk about you and this one," he says as he places a hand on my stomach.

"What do you want to know?" I smile at him.

"How? When? . . ." I look at his befuddled face.

"Well, let's start with the how," I say putting on my best sex teacher voice. "When a man loves a woman . . ."

I'm stopped by his fingers tickling my sides.

"I know the birds and the bees talk, Bella," he chuckles as he stops "What I want to know is how you found out? When did Rose call you with the results? I'm going to kill her about keeping things from me," he says the last bit as a mumble, and I smile at him, grateful that I didn't go to Rose.

"I didn't go to Rose."

He looks shocked. "Jasper?"

I shake my head again.

"Dad?"

Again, I shake my head.

"Emmett?"

"Edward, I went to a normal gp." I smile. "Daddy should know before grandparents, aunts or uncles."

I watch as Edward chuckles. "That's very true." He strokes my stomach again. "So, when?"

"Seven months time."

He leans over and presses a kiss to my stomach. "Hi, baby. I'm looking forward to meeting you."

I look over at the clock and realise we've been in our own little bubble for the last two hours.

"Shit, Edward, it's three in the morning !" I exclaim, untangling myself from him.

"It's been a long day and my baby mama needs some sleep then," he says giddily.

"Firstly," I say pointing, a finger at his nose. "I am not your baby mama; I'm your child's mother. Secondly, Edward, we have guests. It's been two hours and you told them twenty minutes."

Edward huffs before sitting up. "Okay, baby, let's go and check on them then get you two back to bed." He gently pats my stomach and then he throws on a pair of sleep pants.

I put on a night gown then a dressing gown, and we head down stairs. What we find makes me snicker. There's no one in the front room, so we look around. We find Rosalie and Emmett asleep on the office sofa bed —Rosalie's make up has run all down her face.

We close the door quietly and shake our heads.

We head towards the Jacuzzi to find Jasper is still in there with Alice, clearly having sex. I spot their clothes in a corner and I grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Rose and Em in office. Parents somewhere you've got the guest house see you in the morning._

_Bella. _

I throw the paper on top of their clothes with the keys to the guest house.

I smile at Edward and turn around. "Let's go to bed. We can sort everything else in the morning."

"Mmm, I like that idea."

"Edward, you've just had me," I giggle and shake my head at him.

"Yes, but it's not every day my wife tells me she's pregnant," he says, grinning

I start to quietly run to the bedroom just as he chases after me.

"There's always tomorrow," he repeats as he pins me to our bedroom door and kisses me.

I know he's right, so I decide to let it go and just enjoy my time with Edward. Tomorrow we can start sorting my OB/GYN appointments. Hopefully Rosalie can do it but if not, we will find someone else to look after us.

I smile as I nod off to the thought of becoming a parent, lying on my side, naked in bed while Edward lies just under me with his hand on my stomach and his face in my hair, breathing my scent in.


End file.
